


take me away

by strawberrytaxidermy



Series: wilted [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Horror, Edge - Freeform, Edgy, F/M, Gore, Grieving, M/M, Nasty, Poetry, References to Religion, References to Sex, Sex, Sexual Gore, edgy poetry, loss of a loved one, loss of crush, pain play kinda, reference to a lot of things really, references to cannibalism, the nasty saga RETURNS, unhealthy relationships(?), violent/graphic fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: please take me away





	take me away

**Author's Note:**

> the threequal is here! it may be obv. but this is a threequal to ‘all the same’ and ‘dead, dead, dead’. you don’t have to read them, but they’d make a little more sense if you did. thank you for the support !!
> 
> explicit warning marked for; sexual references/implications, gore/graphic fantasies, pain-play, body horror, necrophillia, fantaziation of murder/death !! please check the tags and be careful !

oh, it is a sad reality. to be the ideal she made me swear i would be beyond her passing. as the sun continues to rise and set outside this dreary home, i only long more and more for your comforting being. in a world that for me, is no more than sorrow and darkness, sewn and stuffed and stabbed and torn, through all the pain of take, her sweet, saccharine words are always the most agonizing of them all. 

oh, darling, you turn my heart sour and my thoughts murky. even the craving for her hand in mine makes me feel impure. absolutely vile, and selfish. time has proven my place, i am a slave to her hanging. 

oh the memories of her tears, and her pleads, and her color, its keeps me in shackles, a slave, a prisoner. in my personal hell, my own torture chamber, i lose composure to my feelings. the feelings that get heavier and heavier with each and every day, tugging on my limbs, weakening my body. for there is no escape from this sadness. not without her love. here, i am starving. without her touch, i am left rot. 

oh, angel, you have left me miserable. dreary and cold, i am nothing without your gentle eyes and heart of gold. how i long for her touch, and her voice, and her beautiful melodies. i would give away everyone, everything that i had just to have your slender fingers sing our favorite melodies. to humiliate my soul and the body that owns it to be able to get on my knees just so you can understand the extent of my love. to hold you, and feel her with me, breathing, alive. because without her, i am torn. 

the amount of times we cry cannot take away from how much more it stings our eyes and hurts your heart each time that blood is shed. for who's blood is shed, or how much is left doesn't differ from how much it makes me long to fix things that couldn't be repaired. 

when any words of reassurance or comfort just fall from my heart, it doesn't make the impact of the fall any less bitter to swallow, rather, makes them more and more prominent, and painful. things falling into order just further and further bring me into sorrow. the farther i allow myself to drown in her love, the longer and harder i grieve. 

my love, i want her to take my all. flesh and bone, and blood and teeth, take it all, eat me up. i trust her with my entirety, i want her to take me away like she did with her words and her touch, and i want it all. 

her sweet words that once started sparks in my pulse and a flame in my heart now only leave me in ashes. the feeling is numbing. your promise is one i am lost to. but i do what i can to stay true to my words. oh, i hope i satisfy her. though she remains unresponsive to my cries. 

the grief of losing is too strong. but i do it for you, my sweetheart. over and over i bury their bones. and ill continue until my bitter end. if that end ever happens to come. my unfaltering love is only returned with woe. continuing to sink lower and lower, in fate, i am a beggar. flipping my stomach inside and out, this is love i suppose. 

as i sink into your setting rays of sun, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful they are as darkness blankets me in a seal of chill and blindness from which you contrast. i want to cower from their darkness, but there is no escape from times change. on the other hand, stranger i am to this darkness, but i will still seep in its chill. liar! liar! 

you are cold, my darkness. colder than i would desire to stand. the thick lines i must read in between have little room to peek. twisted you are, fool am i to your game. pity me, my darkness, and i will remove you mask of china and comfort you in your own hell. though i offer you my guidance, you still reject anything i give. the touch of a soul, the touch of a hand. do you fear what lies underneath? 

truth or lie, it irks me not to know. why do you pull our strings? why do you do these things? answer? answer? will you answer? will you hear my voice in the clouds above? will my callings reach your ears in an unforgiving place? listen, please? listen, please? 

words that are not spoken, but words that are still heard. words that take up space for empty corners of your mind. hollow holes in your heart. but not the rotten gaps between your teeth. they can dust off the walls in a part of your brain left forgotten, but not silence in a room. 

words that are not spoken are left unspoken until you accidentally let them spill. a thought is just a thought until someone makes it a reality. until someone makes them a reality. until someone has the courage to play the fool, aim the gun to your own head with someone else's finger on the trigger. just begging them to pull it, please, please, don't you know what i've wanted?

chained wrists, and a glare sharper than needles. a pain that bounded my fast-pounding heart with rope to keep it from shattering the very bones that contained it, i wanted that. i wanted something perfect, valued and secretive. and i wanted it all to myself. 

count to yourself a number that fell and fell until fingers count down to none. fingers count down like numbers count up of how many times i have tripped and fell out of line. something that injured you right as you hit the ground. and the numbers of heartbeats, beating so hard and fast, and-wow, is it intoxicating?

it is true, you bring out the most bitter sides of my being. yet i long for you to see the sides of me that desire to understand. please understand, my darkness. please take me away.

**Author's Note:**

> i amn too lazy to edit this and just wanted to get it out so ill edit it later *snooze*
> 
>  
> 
> anyways. gross right? im still planning to make one more but my interest in danganronpa is slowly fading. so if it never comes don’t be too surprised or disappointed


End file.
